Stickers
by scribe-lee
Summary: Upon hearing a certain tidbit of inspiration from Lev, Yamaguchi Tadashi goes on a search for what might be the best surprise present for Tsukishima Kei that the volleyball world has ever seen.


Yamaguchi Tadashi had not faced a more difficult dilemma. On one hand, the results of his actions could bring a lot of laughs. On the other, Suga might be less than amused by the ensuing antics. Yamaguchi buried his face in the book bag settled in his lap and groaned. His eyes flashed up as he heard a derisive sniff.

"Tsu-"

An old woman raised an eyebrow from the end of the aisle. Yamaguchi gave a wave and a weak smile, blush spreading from his nose to his ears. Shaking her head, the lady shuffled on with a low mutter about the strange things young'uns did nowadays. Yamaguchi sighed. He couldn't really say much though, he supposed. Sitting frustrated in the sticker aisle of a craft store was pretty out of the ordinary.

"I'm gonna do it."

Yamaguchi never would have figured that grabbing a pack of stickers would feel like such an accomplishment. A small half smile refused to leave his face as the cashier gave him a strange look and he made his way out of the store. Grin growing, he pulled out his phone and pulled up Lev's number.

"TADASHI! WHAT'S UP?"

Yamaguchi flinched as Lev's voice blew through the speaker.

"I went and checked out the store your sister told you about."

"Yeah, and?"

"She wasn't lying, they were there."

"Did you get them?"

"…Maybe."

"TADASHI."

"Yes."

Yamaguchi held the speaker away from his ear as Lev laughed.

"Man, that's perfect. As long as Suga finds it funny your gold. If not, they're liable to lock you out of the gym."

A shudder ran down Yamaguchi's spine. Suga would find it funny, right?

Right?

Yamaguchi really hoped so.

"Alright, I have to go Lev, Tsukki and I are studying tonight."

"STUDYING IS FOR THE WEAK!"

Yamaguchi chuckled as he heard a dull thunk followed by ill-tempered Yaku taking the phone.

"Sorry about that Yamaguchi. Lev is an obnoxiously lazy and thoroughly dumb human. Please have fun on your study date."

Pink dusted Yamaguchi's nose.

"Thank's Yaku. Have a good day."

"Unlikely, seeing as I'm here for academic purposes too. But I'll try. Good-bye Yamaguchi."

A smile returned as he heard Lev yell a good-bye from the background, followed by an irritated request to lower his voice from Yaku.

"Bye, guys."

Yamaguchi chuckled and put his phone back in his pocket. He really hoped Tsukki found his gift as funny as he did, otherwise studying could be really awkward tonight.

As it happened Tsukki did find if funny, earning Yamaguchi a real, albeit short laugh from his friend rather than an amused 'tch'.Yamaguchi hadn't stopped smiling the rest of the night.

Literature was far less interesting, but the studying (tutoring) from Tsukki the night before seemed to have helped. He couldn't wait for practice. He knew for a fact that the stickers were nestled safely in Tsukki's front backpack pocket. Yet another grin crossed his face as he wondered who Tsukki would used them on first. Experience told him that it would probably be Kageyama or Hinata, but part slightly masochistic part of him wanted to see what Tanaka would do as well. The bell rang for the end of class, and he stood by the door to walk with Tsukki. The blond had a minutely more prominent smirk than normal.

"Ready for practice, Tsukki?"

Tsukki nodded and started down the hallway, a very excited Yamaguchi in tow. They had barely opened the door to their gym when the sound of premarital arguing reverberated throughout the room.  
"Dumbass Hinata, hold the bar up straight!"

"IT IS STRAIGHT."

Kageyama groaned an made his way over to help his small orange friend.

"I can do it myself, Bakageyama."

"Shut up."

"KAGEYAMA!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes as Hinata angrily jumped up and down behind him. Muttering angrily, Hinata rolled the net over to start attaching it to the other side.

"Let me do it. You never tie the knots right."

"I do so, BAKAGEYAMA. Your just jealous because I tie it up better than you."

"Dumbass Hinata, you can't even reach it properly."

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

Yamaguchi rolled his eyes as the duo started a shouting match in earnest, insults getting more and more ridiculous the longer they argued. He almost didn't notice, Tsukki inconspicuously reaching into his backpack and peeling off two sticker before he began walking toward the other two freshmen.

Kageyama and Hinata it is.

Said pair were so engrossed in yelling at each other to notice the taller boy sauntering up beside them until he slapped each of their foreheads before backing away. He surveyed his work in satisfaction and nodded to himself before walking back to Yamaguchi.

Noya was the first to notice, busting out in laughter and pointing toward his confused teammates. Tanaka followed his friends gaze and joined him rolling on the floor. Thinking something might have gone wrong with the sudden lack of arguing, Asahi turned his attention to his younger teammates. Eyes widening, the poor ace looked liked he couldn't decided whether to console his kohai or laugh as well. Finally sensing the discord, Suga and Daichi made their way to their team, half of which were either laughing or looking confused.

"Why don't you guys have the net up yet?" Daichi asked?

Kageyama and Hinata spun around to face their captain and team mom, who had frozen on the spot.

This was it, Yamaguchi thought. Their blank faces were starting to worry him though.

Daichi broke first, grin stealing over his lips and shoulders shaking as he desperately tried to hold in his amusement. Suga didn't last much longer, snorting behind the hand covering his mouth.

Finally realizing that whatever was funny had something to do with them, the duo turned to look at each other. Hinata busted out laughing, pointing at Kageyama's forehead.

"Don't laugh at me, dumbass, you have one too!"

"What!"

Yamaguchi finally let himself join his laughing teammates as Hinata's hands flew to his forehead to find that he did indeed have a sticker stuck to it reading,

 _No fucks given, next please._

Kageyama and Hinata stood in shocked silence for a moment before they turned toward their classmates.

"TSUKISHIMA!"


End file.
